This invention relates generally to such copier machines as capable of executing automatic paper selection (APS) as well as manual paper selection, and more specifically it relates to such paper size selection device thereof, which is capable of executing both automatic and manual paper size selecting operations in rotation mode.
As the copier machine having said kind of automatic paper size selectional function, such a prior art copier machine is known, as having an automatic document feed apparatus which comprises a document mounting section and a document carrier section made integral with openable and reclosable cover means, said automatic document feed apparatus being called hereinafter only briefly as "ADF".
The ADF operates automatically to feed forward the documents mounted in the document mounting section for positioning it in position on the upper surface of the document table of the machine and discharging it when necessary upon completion of a document copying operation.
In the case of a book or a like document unsuitable for automatic document feeding, the document carrier section made integral with the cover is opened in advance. And then, the document is placed manually in position on the document table for execution of the copy-making job.
In the case of a copier which is fitted with such ADF, the machine operation is not limited only to that described above but also to the utilization of the document size detectional function of ADF for supplying information necessary for the drive of automatic paper selection, automatic magnification rate selection and/or the like operations. As an example, in the case of automatic paper selection operation, necessary paper size selection can be automatically made, based upon the document size and size-enlargement or -reduction rate presetting. Further, in the case of automatic magnification factor selection operation, once upon setting of a paper size, an optimum magnification factor in correspondence therewith can be automatically selected out.
In the case of conventional copiers fitted with ADF of the above kind, automatic paper selection operation and manual paper selectional operation are executed by operation of two independent keys. As an example, when the ADF mechanism has been brought into an operative state, automatic paper selectional function may naturally be had, by utilization of the document size detectional function of ADF. On the contrary, when the ADF mechanism has been brought into an inoperative state, necessary paper size selection must be made by manipulation of a manual paper selectional function key. However, in this case, the key must be operated rather numerously for the desired selection job. Therefore, the number of key operations until select-out of the user's most frequently utilizing paper size may be completed in a rather numerous manner, which constitutes, indeed, generally a highly troublesome problem in the art.